marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Carol Danvers
"This isn't a question of what I'm not. This is a question of who I could be." Storia Background Carol Danvers nasce il 24 Marzo 1979 a Boston, Massachusetts, da Joseph e Marie Danvers, seconda di tre fratelli. Il padre è un onesto e duro lavoratore che si è guadagnato da vivere nel corso degli anni in qualità di muratore e carpentiere, arrivando ad assumere il ruolo di direttore dei lavori. La madre è una casalinga, mentre i fratelli sono uno un architetto (Joseph Jr, il minore) e uno un soldato (Steven, il maggiore). I buoni rapporti con i genitori iniziano ad incrinarsi durante gli anni del liceo. Quando Carol, infatti, manifesta il desiderio di andare al college per continuare gli studi, il padre stronca le sue ambizioni sul nascere: la famiglia ha pochi soldi e può permettersi di far continuare gli studi ad un solo figlio; la scelta cadrà quindi su Joseph Jr, considerato che il ruolo di una donna è a casa e che Carol “non ha certo bisogno di una laurea per trovarsi un buon marito”. Gli attriti riguardanti questa questione vengono temporaneamente dimenticati nel 1996 a seguito della morte di Steven Danvers in Bosnia, dove stava prestando servizio nella guerra appena scoppiata. Il colpo emotivo sulla famiglia è fortissimo, soprattutto per il padre che, non riuscendo a superare il dolore del lutto, si chiude in se stesso e cade vittima dell’alcolismo. Carol stessa è duramente colpita, essendo stato Steve non soltanto un suo modello, ma anche l'unico membro della famiglia ad averla supportata nelle sue scelte. Air Force Nel 1997 Carol si diploma con il massimo dei voti. Nonostante la famiglia sia ancora colpita duramente dalla perdita del figlio maggiore, Carol è decisa a farsi una vita sua ed andare al college. Vista la mancanza di appoggio finanziario, appena compiuti i 18 anni si arruola nell'aeronautica militare. Dopo aver compiuti i canonici otto mesi e mezzo di addestramento di base a San Antonio in Texas (Lackland Air Force Base), si trasferisce a Colorado Spring (Colorado) alla United States Air Force Academy, dove riceve per quattro anni training sia militare che accademico (l'USAFA è, a tutti gli effetti, un'università). Ne esce col grado di Secondo Tenente, decidendo di continuare su questa strada data la sua grande passione per il volo. Nonostante le difficoltà iniziali date dall'essere donna in un ambiente prettamente maschile, le capacità di pilota di Carol sono comunque talmente notevoli da guadagnarle in poco tempo un'ottima fama. La sua carriera militare sarà poi costellata da grandi risultati. Nel 2006 Carol fa una prima conoscenza con Tony Stark in ambito prettamente lavorativo: viene infatti incaricata di testare un nuovo prototipo di aereo militare progettato dalle Stark Industries. Nel 2007, durante una missione in Medioriente Carol precipita e viene catturata da un gruppo di terroristi. Sottoposta a torture per tre giorni di seguito, riesce a resistere e a non rivelare nulla della missione. Fortunatamente il gruppo è composto da poche persone e Carol, grazie ad un colpo di fortuna, riesce ad uccidere il suo carceriere e a scappare prima che arrivino rinforzi. Come riconoscimento ottiene non solo una promozione anticipata a Maggiore, ma viene anche reclutata nella sezione dell'intelligence dell'Aeronautica. E' durante questo periodo che conosce e collabora con Logan. N.A.S.A. Nel 2011 Carol lascia l'Aeronautica, avendo raggiunto il grado di Tenente Colonnello, e passa a lavorare per la N.A.S.A., come capo della sicurezza di Cape Canaveral (una delle più importanti basi di lancio). L'anno successivo, essendo ancora stanziata in Texas, segue la vicenda dell'attacco dei Chitauri e della nascita degli Avengers in televisione. Sempre nel 2012, nel mese di Agosto viene trovata una navetta spaziale vuota alla deriva nell'orbita terrestre (in cui si trova il Symbiote, entità aliena parassita, che userà Spider Man come ospite, n.d.a.). Carol lavora sul caso. Il 29 Settembre 2012 è a Las Vegas in visita ad un'amica. Lì, la sera, conosce Johnny Storm in un bar e, complice una grande quantità di alcool, finisce a letto con lui. Si sveglia il giorno dopo con un grande mal di testa, ricordi confusi della sera precedente e un contratto matrimoniale che scioglierà nel giro di un'ora (e che Johnny conserverà, ricordandosi quelle sei ore passate come Johnathan Danvers). Febbraio 2013: arrivo di una navicella Kree sulla Terra. Carol viene mandata ad indagare e a stabilire un contatto insieme ad altri agenti N.A.S.A.. Si scopre che i Kree sono una razza aliena estremamente evoluta e che il capo della flotta è un eroe chiamato Mar-Vell. I Kree sono evidentemente sulla terra per indagare sulla navicella che era stata trovata alla deriva l'anno prima, anche se i motivi non vengono rivelati. I rapporti sono cortesi ed amichevoli, e Carol finisce per intrecciare una relazione con Mar-Vell. Purtroppo, per questa ragione finisce nel mirino di un nemico di Mar-Vell, Yon Rogg, che la rapisce pensando di attirare l'eroe Kree in una trappola. Effettivamente, Mar-Vell corre in suo aiuto e durante la battaglia Carol viene coinvolta nell'esplosione del Psiche Magnetron, un'arma dell'esercito Kree. Entrambi riescono a salvarsi e lei ne esce apparentemente illesa. I piani alti della N.A.S.A. licenziano Carol, giudicando poco professionale il suo comportamento (Carol non lo sa, ma il licenziamento è spinto da Nick Fury, che la vorrebbe nello S.H.I.E.L.D.). Arrabbiata e delusa, decide di trasferirsi a New York. Agente S.H.I.E.L.D. e Avengers Nel Marzo 2013, a seguito di chiacchierate con Logan e dopo aver passato qualche tempo a rimuginare, Carol entra effettivamente nello S.H.I.E.L.D., dove viene affidata all'agente Clint Barton . Lì conosce, oltre a Maria Hill, Nick Fury e Phil Coulson, anche altri agenti, tra cui Natasha Romanoff e Jessica Drew . Con quest'ultima instaurerà fin da subito un rapporto molto sentito. Poco tempo dopo, tuttavia, inizia a soffrire di giramenti e mal di testa: inizialmente ignorati (Carol pensa che siano dovuti allo stress e alla stanchezza), iniziano a preoccuparla quando si fanno sempre più frequenti ed acuti. Nel giro si un paio di mesi si aggravano al punto da causarle svenimenti e piccoli vuoti di memoria. Spaventata dalle possibili cause di queste debilitazioni, si confida prima con Jessica e, sapendo di non poter più tenere nascosta una cosa del genere, qualche giorno dopo lo rende noto anche ai suoi superiori. Carol viene sottoposta a test medici che tuttavia non danno come risultato nulla di anomalo; viene comunque temporaneamente esonerata dalle missioni sul campo per sicurezza. A Giugno, improvvisamente, i problemi fisici scompaiono e al loro posto iniziano a manifestarsi dei poteri. In panico, si confida con Jessica e Logan. Poco a poco, dopo numerosi incidenti (lampade e soprammobili rotti, voli addosso ai muri), inizia ad imparare a controllarli. Grazie alla mediazione di Logan inizia anche un avvicinamento agli Avengers. Luglio 2013: Carol entra negli Avengers, prendendo l'identità della supereroina Ms. Marvel, rimane comunque ancora legata allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Qualche mese dopo intreccia una relazione con Jessica Drew. 2014: Partecipa al matrimonio di Steve Rogers e Wanda Maximoff come damigella della sposa. Nello stesso anno, combatte insieme agli Avengers la minaccia di Kang the Conqueror. Rogue e gli X-men 2016: Irene Adler (Destiny, una mutante con poteri di precognizione) profetizza che Carol sarà coinvolta in un evento che potrebbe distruggere la vita della figlia adottiva Rogue. Tale previsione spingerà la compagna di Irene, Mystique, a sviluppare un odio ossessivo per Carol, che la porterò a sviluppare un'offensiva contro di lei. Rogue, ignorando i divieti delle madri, anticipa l'azione di Mystique e va ad affrontare Carol direttamente. La battaglia non va come sperato: trovando più resistenza del previsto, Rogue finisce per assorbire inavvertitamente la personalità, i ricordi ed i poteri di Carol, lasciandola in coma. Carol si risveglia grazie all'aiuto di Xavier, rimanendo tuttavia senza poteri e senza ricordi. I primi riesce a recuperarli in (relativamente) breve tempo grazie all'aiuto combinato della divisione scientifica degli Avengers e degli X-men, gli altri riesce invece a sbloccarli Xavier. Tuttavia, questi ricordi sono soltanto memorie, perché Carol non riesce a trovare l'attaccamento emotivo ad essi. Nel tentativo di risolvere questo problema, Carol inizia a seguire un percorso più lungo (di psicanalisi, da Xavier) attraverso il quale riuscirà a ritrovare anche le sue emozioni. E' in questo periodo che conosce e diventa amica della maggior parte degli X-men. Disassemble (House of M) & Civil War 2019: A seguito della morte di alcuni dei membri degli Avengers, l'opinione pubblica si divide sulla questione Wanda Maximoff. Carol, seppur distrutta e amareggiata, sostiene il suo arresto. Successivamente farà anche parte del gruppo a sostegno della Registrazione. Nell'universo della House of M (2020), Carol è una delle poche persone mutate (e non mutanti) ad aver raggiunto una grande popolarità grazie alle imprese compiute come super eroina. E' il superamento di quei problemi di autostima che continuano a bloccarla nel mondo reale, nonché la realizzazione del suo desiderio di essere la migliore versione di sé possibile. Dark Reign 2022-2023: smantellati gli Avengers nel complesso clima politico di Dark Reign, Carol si unisce ai New Avengers, il gruppo di dissidenti in cui si riuniscono gli Avengers originari (sia quelli pro che quelli contro la Registrazione), gli Heroes for Hire e altri supereori. Contemporaneamente la Cabal fonda nuovi gruppi, i Dark Avengers e i Dark X-men. Carol non è per niente contenta del fatto che Karla Sofen (Moonstone), abbia usurpato il suo vecchio codename, infangandolo. E con "per niente contenta" voglio dire che è incazzata come una iena e non vede l'ora di prenderla a calci sui denti. Purtroppo la situazione di guerriglia in cui è coinvolta non le permette di aiutare quanto vorrebbe i mutanti, alle prese con la politica Zero Tolerance di Bastion. Young Avengers & Children Crusade 2024: Segue la formazione del nuovo gruppo con molto interesse. Praticamente li adotta tutti in blocco. Diventa anche tutrice legale di Teddy Altman, fino alla sua maggiore età. The Enemy Within Saga ispirata all'ultima run uscita. Lesione al cervello. Yon Rogg ritorna. Casini. Cambierà codename e costume, diventando Capitan Marvel definire. Uncanny Avengers 2028: Gli Young Avengers diventano il team di Avengers ufficiali. Vengono fondati gli Uncanny Avengers, un team composto in pari misura da non-mutanti e mutanti. Carol ne fa parte, prendendo il ruolo di leader insieme a Sam Guthrie. Immortus Event ' ' 2043: Nella bolla creata da Immortus, Carol non ha recuperato le emozioni legate ai ricordi a seguito dell'attacco di Rogue. Questo fatto l'ha resa astiosa e vendicativa, ossessionata dal pensiero di farla pagare a Rogue. In un esperimento andato nel modo sbagliato, il Team Science degli X-men sblocca per sbaglio tutto il potenziale contenuto nella parte Kree del suo genoma: Carol diventa Binary, entità in grado di attingere direttamente all'energia di un Buco Bianco. Ci vorrà la forza combinata di tutti gli X-men per contenerla e limitare i danni. Una volta ripristinata la realtà come deve essere, non so se si ricorderà di questa bolla. Se lo farà, si sentirà una vera merda e farà di tutto per riscattarsi. Dicovi. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Super forza: Carol è più forte di un essere umano normale e normalmente riesce a sollevare fino a 50 tonnellate. Essendo comunque in grado di assorbire diversi tipi di energia, può utilizzarla per aumentare temporaneamente la sua forza fisica. * Super velocità. * Super stamina: la muscolatura di Carol produce decisamente meno acido lattico durante gli sforzi fisici rispetto alla muscolatura di un essere umano normale. Può sostenere ritmi al massimo delle sue capacità fino a 24 ore prima di iniziare ad accusare fatica. Assorbendo energia può aumentare il lasso di tempo. * Super resistenza: i tessuti del suo corpo sono più duri e più resistenti a lesioni di quelli di un essere umano normale. Può respingere pallottole e resistere a grandi forze di impatto, cadute da grandi altezze, esposizione a condizioni di temperatura e pressione estreme e potenti scariche di energia senza riportare danni. * Super agilità. * Super riflessi. * Volo * Quasi-invulnerabilità: Carol possiede una fisiologia ibrida umano-kree che le dona un certo grado di immunità a tossine e veleni, così come un corpo quasi indistruttibile. * Colpi fotonici: può emettere forti scariche di fotoni dalle mani e dalle dita. * Assorbimento di energia: il suo corpo è capace di assorbire vari tipi di energia, aumentando così temporaneamente le sue abilità fisiche. Può aumentare la sua forza ed energia fino alla forza di un’esplosione di un’arma nucleare. Abilità * Trilingue: è fluente in Inglese, Russo e Tedesco. * Pilota esperto * Combattente esperto: ha un’approfondita conoscenza di combattimento armato e non armato. Debolezze *Se assorbe troppa energia va in overload. * Soffre tantissimo il solletico sui fianchi. Non ditelo in giro. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 è rimasta legata all'Aeronautica anche dopo aver ottenuto i poteri. Conosce Stephanie Rogers da molto tempo e ha anche combattuto con lei in guerra. * In Earth 12108 è Carl Danvers. Ha conosciuto Toni Stark in ambito militare e ha lasciato l'Aeronautica poco dopo aver ottenuto i poteri. Ha una relazione aperta con Johnny Storm. * In Earth 88108 non ne ho la più pallida idea. Trivia * E' una nerd. Soprattutto di Star Wars. * Davvero. Ha chiamato la sua gatta Chewie, da Chewbacca. * Sorprendentemente ha problemi di autostima, e diventa insicura quando i villain non si ricordano di lei. La reazione è, in generale, questa: "I sort of accidentally blasted him in the crotch. Seven times in the crotch." * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4 * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Grifondoro. * A Westeros sarebbe una Baratheon: Ours is the Fury. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille. * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un'aquila. * Team Botte. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 5 Velocità 5 Resistenza 6 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Avengers Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Uncanny Avengers